


Spoils

by aestivali



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: The war is lost, the Alliance defeated, and Wrathion must show Anduin his new place in the world.





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



"Wrathion, you don't have to do this," said Anduin, as a guard forced him to kneel.

Wrathion blinked. "Of course I do. I asked for you especially."

"You _requested_ I be your slave?" He barely managed to keep his voice level.

Wrathion pouted. "I thought you'd be pleased."

"Pleased?" Anduin nearly choked as the collar closed around his neck - loose, and yet too tight.

"Of course. You're lucky to have my protection."

Defiantly, Anduin raised his head. "I do not feel so lucky."

"You will do," said Wrathion, stepping closer. "But first, you must learn not to question your master."


End file.
